L'Héritage de la Reine
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Arthur est mort. Guenièvre est anéantie. Sans espoir. Elle n'a plus de cœur. Elle n'a plus rien. Elle a tout perdu. Mais alors qu'elle croit ne plus pouvoir vivre comme avant, Gaïus lui annonce quelque chose qui va changer la donne.


_Bon. Je ne trouve pas ça aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé, finalement. Mais je viens de passer un examen de maths, et mon cerveau s'est liquéfié, avant de s'enfuir de ma boîte crânienne. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours à sa recherche. (-excuse pourrie...). Enfin bref! Tout ça pour dire : **Soyez indulgents!** :D_

* * *

Le Couronnement venait de se terminer, et la Reine s'était retirée dans ses appartements. Assise à sa chaise habituelle, à côté de celle d'Arthur, les larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Ce soir, aurait dû avoir lieu un banquet, pour fêter l'arrivée de Guenièvre au pouvoir. Mais elle l'avait annulée, se contenant de recevoir les visites de courtoisie de la noblesse et des souverains alliés, en signe de respect et d'amitié. Parmi eux, la Reine Annis, la princesse Mithian, la princesse Elena, et leurs pères, entre autres. Annis savait ce qu'elle ressentait, s'était montrée compréhensive, et lui avait proposé son aide, si besoin était. Mithian et son père lui avaient présenté toutes leurs condoléances, tout comme Elena et son père. Ils avaient tous été très affectés par la mort d'Arthur. Leon, Perceval, Gaïus, et surtout Gwen, les premiers. Ceux-ci avaient gardé la tête haute, à la Cour. Toutefois, dans leurs cœurs, la tristesse ne laissait de place à aucun espoir, aucun répit, aucun moment de calme. La tristesse prenait toute la place. Et ne laissait rien entrevoir d'autre. Juste la tristesse. Et les larmes contenues.

Sauf Guenièvre. Non, Guenièvre, elle, n'avait plus de cœur. Son cœur avait été Arthur. Mais Arthur était mort. Il avait disparu. Et avait emporté son cœur avec lui. Elle ressentait comme un vide, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien. On lui avait tout pris, au moment même où Arthur avait poussé son dernier souffle. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. C'est vrai, ses joues étaient humides. Mais Guenièvre ne savait pas d'où venaient ces larmes. Comment des larmes pouvaient-elles couler ? Pour qu'il y ait des larmes, il fallait de la tristesse. Pour avoir de la tristesse, il fallait un cœur. Mais elle n'avait plus de cœur. Guenièvre n'avait plus de cœur. Elle n'avait plus Arthur. Elle n'avait plus que ce corps. Vide. Inutile. Ce corps qui pleurait des larmes, sans fin, et sans source.

La vie continuait, bien sûr. Pour les autres. Guenièvre, lors des visites de Mithian et Elena, avait cru entrevoir quelque chose. Un semblant d'avenir, de bonheur. Une pointe d'espoir, pour deux de ses chevaliers. Pour le moment, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Gwen devait désormais assumer le Royaume de Camelot toute seule. Elle aurait besoin d'aide au début. Mais la Reine était presque persuadée que, d'ici un an ou deux, le mariage de la princesse Mithian et de Sir Leon, ainsi que celui de la princesse Elena et de Sir Perceval seront célébrés. Et le moment venu, ils régneraient tous sur leurs propres royaumes. Guenièvre aurait été heureuse pour eux. Si elle avait eu un cœur.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le couronnement de la Reine, et son état d'esprit n'avait pas changé. Elle se distrayait un peu en s'occupant des affaires de l'Etat. Mais le reste du temps, elle pensait à son Roi. Chaque lieu lui rappelait quelque chose. Une foule de souvenirs lui envahissait la tête. Dans un couloir. Dans la salle du Conseil. Dans leur chambre. Dans les rues du marché. Guenièvre avait perdu son père, son frère, sa meilleure amie, et l'Amour de sa vie. Son meilleur ami, Merlin, restait introuvable. Elle l'avait peut-être perdu, lui aussi. Au fond, il ne lui restait plus rien. Seulement l'héritage de son mari, un Royaume tout entier à gouverner ça, et un corps vide. Et des nausées qui lui torturaient les entrailles chaque matin.

* * *

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, Gaïus était venu la voir dans ses appartements, pour ces nausées. Son diagnostic laissa Guenièvre sans voix. Et une foule d'émotions, et de sentiments, la submergèrent soudain, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment leur donner un nom. Depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Arthur, Gwen n'avait plus rien ressenti. Et là, les émotions se bousculaient en elle. Elle croyait ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ?

Et alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, toujours aussi ahurie face à la nouvelle qui s'offrait toute entière à elle, de légers coups, faibles, timides, résonnèrent contre la porte.

« - Entrez. », dit-elle, d'une voix atone.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et, par l'entrebâillure, Merlin apparut. Les épaules affaissées, le visage terne, décomposé, son regard bleu éteint. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris 10 ans, en l'espace de quelques jours.

« - Merlin ? Mais qu'est-ce que… », commença Guenièvre, l'air interdit, s'approchant de lui.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle vit son meilleur ami, qu'elle croyait avoir perdu, éclatait en sanglots. Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Et elle comprit.

Guenièvre le prit dans ses bras. La tristesse, la fatigue l'envahirent soudain, et elle sanglota à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Merlin parvient à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne cessa de s'excuser et de lui demander pardon, que quand Gwen prit la parole à son tour, pour lui annoncer la seule chose qu'il n'attendait pas.

« - Je suis enceinte, Merlin. »

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard, Merlin aidait Guenièvre a donné naissance à deux magnifiques enfants. Un fils et une fille. Galaad et Margot étaient les enfants d'Arthur et de Guenièvre Pendragon. Prince Héritier et Princesse de Camelot. Qui, plus âgés, seront éduqués par la Reine Guenièvre et par le Grand Sorcier de la Cour Merlin. Qui, adultes, feront vivre la grandeur de leur père. Arthur Pendragon.

FIN.

* * *

_Alors? Bien, pas bien? Content, pas content? Il y a sûrement des choses à revoir, alors n'hésitez pas : **reviews!**_

_(J'ai aussi fait partie de ces lecteurs flemmards, qui ne mettent jamais de reviews... (Oui, j'ai honte...) Mais croyez-moi, ça se guérit plus facilement qu'on ne pourrait le croire! Et ça fait tellement plaisir! :) )_


End file.
